Episode 8769 (9th November 2015)
Plot Kylie finds it difficult listening to Gail enthusing over her annex. She excitedly makes plans for her party to it show off. Kylie tells David she can’t bring herself to attend as they’ll literally be dancing on Callum’s grave. Ken tells Amy he can't take her to her violin lesson as he has other plans but refuses to tell Tracy what they are. The Metcalfes return from honeymoon. Hope is taken for another hospital appointment. Erica starts her new job at the Corner Shop. A jealous Mary notices that Dev's wearing his second-best shirt. Michelle returns from the airport, having put Steve on a plane to spend time with Andy in Spain as he was getting stressed seeing Tony round the place. She takes Liz to task for causing the problem. David implores Kylie to go to the party. Nessa finishes early to spend more time with Ken. Liz calls at the builder’s yard with lunch for Tony and thanks him for a lovely evening. He begs her to give him another chance but she is non-committal. Kylie is dragooned into helping Gail prepare for the party. Tracy arrives home to find Nessa and Ken getting cosy. She flies into a rage and accuses Ken of showing no respect for Deirdre. Kylie smells something bad in the annex and is convinced it's the rotting corpse. David finds her flooding the room with air-freshener. Ken’s upset to realise Emily and Rita disapprove of his relationship with Nessa too. David denies being able to smell anything and is taken aback when she calls him a psycho. Back home, Hope is off her food and lethargic. Tyrone tells Fiz his plans to turn the street into Lapland to give her a Christmas to remember. Nessa is shocked when Ken suggests they stop seeing each other. Michelle takes Amy to her violin lesson but she leaves her score book behind. When the girl returns to pick it up, she sees Tony in a passionate kiss with Liz. Kylie accuses David of boxing them in and he replies that she'd be rotting in a prison cell if it wasn't for him. Gail enters the room and overhears the remark. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire Guest cast *Nessa Warner - Sadie Shimmin Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and annex *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Audrey's *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: As Gail plans a party to show off her new annexe, Kylie's erratic behaviour arouses her suspicions; and Tracy is furious when she arrives home to find Nessa and Ken getting cosy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,630,000 viewers (13th place). Notable dialogue Tracy Barlow: "Nessa! Nessie more like. I mean look at the state of her - she's not in mam's league." --- Tracy Barlow (to Nessa Warner): "You hearse-chasing old slapper!" Category:2015 episodes